


I promise I'll keep you safe.

by blue_skyes



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, M/M, Minor Swearing, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: When Dark comes to pay you a visit, you almost die.Based off the dialogue prompts: "You can't die. Please don't die." and "Do you want me to leave?"





	I promise I'll keep you safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I *know* I have other fics to write but I needed a creative boost before finals ended so I can really get to work on those fics over my short summer break, so two of my friends recommended this dialogue to me. I hope you enjoy it!

Coming home from work, you noticed the apartment was eerily quiet. Anti was always around making some sort of noise, and there wasn’t even the sound of the TV coming from the living room. “Anti?” You shouted. “Are you home?” No response came. You walked inside, and found a note lying there on the table in the center of the living room.

_“(Y/N), Gone to pick up some stuff for dinner. Be back soon. -Love, Anti.”_

You smiled as you put the note back on the table. For a demon, Anti sure was considerate. He cared for you dearly, something you couldn’t say about most humans you had met. You went into your bedroom and got changed into your most comfortable pyjamas, and walked back into the living room, where you decided to put on one of your favorite movies on to relax.

Sitting comfortably, along with the familiarity of the movie in the background, it didn’t take long for you to fall asleep. Soon after falling asleep, you began to dream. There was darkness surrounding you everywhere. You walked around, looking for some source of light, but finding none. You began to feel the darkness enclosing you, getting closer and closer. You started running, trying to escape, but there was no way out. A voice rang out, echoing all around, and stopping you dead in your tracks. _“Come now (Y/N). You can’t escape me. Get ready, I’m coming for you…”_ You looked all around, but found no one, no source from which the voice could have come from. You gave up, and just sat there in the darkness, letting it cover you, engulfing all of you and blinding your vision.

The rest of your nap you didn’t dream at all, only darkness, yet you slept very soundly. You only awoke to the sound of the door opening. “Anti?” You mumbled loudly, letting out a yawn afterwards. No one said anything, so you assumed you must have imagined the sound in your sleepy haze or that it was a sound from the TV. You sat up, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, and continued watching the second half of your movie.

You thought nothing of the sound from earlier so you forgot all about it, until from out of nowhere, a hand clamped over your mouth. You tried to scream and struggle against it, but the person whose hand it was, was too strong. The man, who was next to you, leaned over and pushed you down, pinning you on the couch with his free hand. “Shh…. Shh… Calm down my dear, I’m here now…” Your eyes widened as the man spoke, as it was the same one from your dream. Getting a look at him, you noticed it wasn’t Anti at all, but an Asian looking man, with black hair and blood red eyes. You began struggling even more, the realization that he was the one who brought that darkness scaring you. “Come on now darling…” The voice crooned in your ear. “I’m going to take you away… make you mine…” You shook your head no, and your shaking was starting to slowly free your legs. “What do you mean no?” The man laughed. “You don’t have much of a choice here (Y/N). And besides. You should be begging to be with me. That asshole you’re with doesn’t deserve you. He can’t treat you like I do. I can give you much more than you need.”

That was it. No one spoke bad about Anti to you, no matter who they were. Your legs were free from the struggling, and you raised one of them up, kicking the man who stood over you swiftly in the groin. “Shit!” He yelled out, his hands moving from you to cover himself from more pain. You quickly scrambled up off of the couch, looking to find where you threw your keys, cursing yourself mentally for not having a set place for them every time. It didn’t matter though, as the man you had just kicked was up and in front of you in a matter of seconds, blocking your path. “Oh you think you can just get away with this? With hurting me? Oh you’re going to get it now.” He wrapped a hand around your throat, gripping it tight as he shoved you against the wall. You were barely breathing, the hand around your neck leaving just the tiniest space for air to pass, barely keeping you conscious. You wriggled against his grasp, but it was no use. There was no way you were getting out of his grasp now. “Let’s see… You clearly need some punishment for what you’ve done wrong here… I don’t want to kill you… yet. So why don’t we start off with a few small cuts, just enough to make you pass out, so I can take you home without struggle.”

The nails on his hands began to grow, forming almost what looked like claws on his hands. He took his free hand and scraped it down both of your arms, one at a time, slowly and agonizingly, making sure you felt every bit of pain from it. “Oh you look so beautiful stained in this beautiful blood red.” You wanted to beg for your life, your mouth opening and closing, but there was no sound coming out, the man’s grip preventing it.

The room was slowly beginning to spin, and your vision beginning to darken, when you heard the front door open. This time it really was Anti, and stepping inside, he didn’t like what he saw at all. “You!” Anti shouted, his voice glitching as his head twitched, moving towards the two of you. “Who s-said you could be here?!” His voice was low, and full of anger.

“Oh come on now Anti.”  The other man spoke. “I’m claiming what I want. You’re not good enough and you know it.” That was all that was needed to fully set Anti off. He jumped on the other man, shoving him to the ground.

“You are the one who isn’t good enough. You use your manipulative tricks to get what you want. I earn them.” He was twitching and glitching uncontrollably now, as he punched and scratched at the other man. The other man pushed Anti off of him, before charging at Anti, fists raised. Anti dodged him, not before stopping him from punching any walls by knocking him over with another sharp punch. Climbing on top of him once again, Anti looked even more menacing. His eyes full black now with anger, he pulled a knife from his pocket and pressed it to the other demon’s neck. “Now you listen.” Anti’s vocal range glitched from high to low, making sure to drive the message of his words deep into the other demon’s mind. “You are never to come back here again. You are never to bother me or my love ever again, and if you do, I’ll destroy you once and for all, Dark.” Anti slid the knife across the other’s throat, and he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, leaving only you and Anti.

Anti dropped the knife, and looking to the side, he saw you lying there, barely breathing as the blood pooled from your arms. He glitched to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit before glitching back, being at your side in a matter of seconds. "You can't die. Please don't die." Anti quickly wrapped the bandages around your arms with gauze, making sure he did his best to keep the bleeding from continuing.

Your breathing, though shallow at first, began to grow as you slowly regained full consciousness. “A-Anti? Y-You saved me.”

“Oh thank god (Y/N). You’re alive!” Anti shouted before pulling you into a tight hug, placing kisses all over your face.

“Thank you Anti.” You smiled as you pulled away. “You saved my life.”

“Of course my love. I’ll do anything to keep you safe.”

Your consciousness was beginning to slip again, this time due to the adrenaline from the fight wearing off, and instead exhaustion taking its place. You yawned, and Anti helped you stood up when you did. “Come love, and I’ll put you to bed. You need some rest after all that happened.”

“But Anti… I’m confused… Who was that man? And what did he want with me?” You asked, wanting answers more than anything.

“It’s a long story (Y/N). I’ll tell you when you’re better.” You were too tired to argue at this point, so you just nodded, and let Anti put you to bed. You slept soundly with no nightmares for a couple of hours, and when you woke up, you heard Anti’s voice coming from the living room.

“It’s not safe here… I can’t let something like this happen to (Y/N) again… This is so much trouble…” You were worried, hearing Anti’s tone of voice. What was he talking about? Did he not want you here anymore? Did he not want you at all? Were you too much for him to handle? These thoughts raced through your head, and you gingerly got out of bed before walking out to the living room to face Anti. “Anti…” You whispered, looking at him.

“Oh!” Anti shot up from where he was sitting on the couch and walked over to you. “(Y/N)! You’re up! Are you feeling better?”

“Do you want me to leave?” You asked him softly as he approached.

“What are you talking about? That’s crazy!” He wrapped you in his arms, holding you close. “Where did you even get that idea?”

“I-I heard you talking to yourself before I got up… You said it was too much trouble and that it wasn’t safe here. So I thought… maybe I was too much of a hassle for you and it would have been better for you if I just left.” There were tears brimming in your eyes now, the thought of having to leave Anti painful, but you would have done anything if it made him happy.

“(Y/N), my love, that’s absurd! I would never want you to leave me. I love you so much and I want you to be safe. But there’s no way I’m letting you leave my sight. And when I said it wasn’t safe here, and that it was too much trouble, I was talking about Dark. The one who came to steal you away.” Anti sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Sit down, and let me explain.”

You sat down on the couch with him, eagerly waiting to hear what he had to say. “The man you saw today was another demon, somewhat like me. His name is Darkiplier, or Dark, for short. He’s my biggest enemy, and is always looking to make my life a literal hell. This time, he came for you. He’s too much trouble than he’s worth, and I need to get the both of us out of here, in order to make sure I can better keep you safe.” He pulled you into his arms and onto his lap, almost cradling you as he held you close. “I love you, (Y/N), and I promise you I will do everything I can to keep you safe.”

You smiled, and placed a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m glad. And I promise I won’t ever try to leave again.” You said, sighing against him. You were still pretty exhausted, and Anti’s warmth against you as you were wrapped in his arms began to make you sleepy once more.

Anti could tell how tired you were, and smiled softly as he gently kissed your forehead. “We’ve both had a rough day, so how about we both get some real sleep, hmm?” You nodded as he stood, still carrying you in his arms, gently placing you in bed before climbing in with you. You felt safe as he held you close, knowing that you’d always be protected by him, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you made it this far, I hope you sincerely enjoyed the fic, and if you do, I would love it if you left a kudos or a comment, as it really makes my smile getting the feedback that people liked it. And if you didn't, feel free to leave a comment letting me know how to improve for next time! I'm always looking to learn and grow in my writing! Thank you again <3


End file.
